bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Wily's Fortress Blown Up
At the end of most of the Megaman Games, Wily's fortress blows up in a huge explosion after the last of Dr. Wily's machines have been defeated (whether through a self-destruct device or the energy of the explosions). In the comic, his fortresses have been blown up each time (after the Second). Since the Third Megaman Game storyline, Gamma, The Peacekeeping Robot has arisen from the rubble but is promptly defeated (Gamma does not appear in any of the 'Present' storylines). All mentions of being shown refer to the outside, complete picture) It's also a recurring theme that Mega Man (or whoever) bypasses all of the fortress defenses (and fortress guardians) and fights only the 'final boss.' The First Megaman Game It is unknown whether the fortress survived the zapping of the Author, or whether that applies since that was only a recreation. Its current status is unknown. This fortress has never been pictured. Though common sense says that the one in the game would've been dismantled (blown up, afterwards) or put to new uses. The Second Megaman Game This was not blown up in either Game or comic. Its current status is unkown. Not shown in the comic. Common sense says the game one would've been dismantled (same as previous). The Third Megaman Game After hanging from the ceiling for several months (and going insane) upon being released by Bob, Bob asks why he didn't use his powers to free himself, George goes insane again and blows up Wily's fortress. *The Third Megaman Game - Painful Realization *The Third Megaman Game - When In Doubt, Run *The Third Megaman Game - Wily's Fortress Goes Boom *The Third Megaman Game - A Touchy Subject The Fourth Megaman Game (Dr. Cossack's fortress has been shown, but not blown up.) Toad Man, in a final attempt to free Kalinka Cossack from Dr. Wily, comes up with a sacrificial plan to destroy Wily's machine and let Proto Man teleport away with Kalinka. After Wily say's he'll build another machine with his fortress to get his revenge, Toad Man detonates a bomb that blows Wily's fortress up. *The Fourth Megaman Game - Noble Sacrification *The Fourth Megaman Game - Toad Man's Plan *The Fourth Megaman Game - The End of Toad Man The Fifth Megaman Game (The fortress that was blown up was a recolor of Proto Man's / Dark Man's fortress though it was Dr. Wily's fortress in the comic, remodeled by Bob. Dr. Wily's fortress from the game was not shown. Dark Man's fortress wasn't blown up in the game.) Present Alternate Mega Man and Bass, after a long battle with Bob in Wily's remodeled fortress, and after taking tremendous damage, combine the Robot Masters powers they have and summon a huge meteor to destroy Bob. Bob rather upset at this, blows up the meteor and is sent into a pocket dimension. The Present Alternates are blasted into their own dimension with Metool D2 and some side effects. *The Fifth Megaman Game - Allusion Attack I *The Fifth Megaman Game - Allusion Attack II *The Fifth Megaman Game - Nothing Done *The Fifth Megaman Game - Multitasking Doom *The Fifth Megaman Game - Meteoric End The Sixth Megaman Game Neither Mr.X's fortress or Dr. Wily's fortress has been shown yet, since the storyline has just now officially started. Neither was blown up in the game. But commonsense says the one in the game would've been dismantled, however if it is dismantled, that leaves the question of where the first four Robot Masters of the Seventh game were hid. Dave has stated his intentions towards other parodies (and therefore, possibilites into future possibilities of fortress blowing uppage) The Seventh Megaman Game This is the fortress of the 'Present' and has been shown a number of times (and been blown up). This storyline hasn't been started yet. Dave has stated that he is likely to do it since it takes place slightly before Bob and George proper begins. It was blown up in the game. Rockmanverse Present (This uses the Wily Fortress of the Seventh Megaman Game, is leveled afterwards) After getting involved in a fight between Rock Man and the Rockmanverse Wily, Bob sends Rock Man away and simply uses his powers to blow up the Fortress, presumably killing Wily and utterly destroying Forte, who were at ground zero. *Tales From a Parallel Universe 5 - One Dead Clone *Tales From a Parallel Universe 5 - Send in the Clones *Tales From a Parallel Universe 5 - Pop Quiz *Tales From a Parallel Universe 5 - The Broom Closet *Tales From a Parallel Universe 5 - Secrets and Lies BnGverse Present This fortress is identical to the one used in the Seventh Megaman Game, though it was blown up in the comic, it has not been shown since. After discovering Helmut's plan, George was teleported and hung (by the wrists) in Wily's fortress, after going insane and being put in a drug coma, Spirit Guide Mega Man X reminds George of his powers. George promptly wakes up and destroys the fortress. Wily survived the blast, as evidenced by appearances in his new fortress. *George's Really Bad Day - George's Complex *George's Really Bad Day - Thinking Back, Part 2 *George's Really Bad Day - George Awakens *George's Really Bad Day - Delusional Allusions References *The Fourth Megaman Game - Continuing Confusion *The Fifth Megaman Game - Evisceration Motivation *The Fourth Megaman Game - The Final Resolution Category:Running Gags